Lost in Darkness
by Goku-chan2002
Summary: During their journey Goku got separated, lost his memory and after he was found he was taken by non other than Homura. This is my first attempt guys... please read and review... thanks!
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: Gensomaden Saiyuki doesn't belong to me. *I wish though*. Please R&R. Thanks.  
  
Chapter- 01:  
  
Sanzo sat in the front passenger seat fiddling with his gun. He was frustrated. Well they have been driving near the edge of a cliff for the last two days, no youkais to fight with to release his stress AND to make the matter worse the stupid bakasaru and the ero-kappa are arguing for no reason at all.  
  
"Uh Sanzo.", Goku hesitantly spoke.  
  
"What?", he snapped, but he knew exactly what was coming.  
  
"I'm hungryyaaAAHH", shouted Goku as a bullet went straight past his head and missing him by at least two centimetres.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?????", he yelled.  
  
"Yeah! That bullet could have gotten me you know!!!!"  
  
"Urusai! ero-kappa. If you OR you.", he pointed at Goku before turning full attention back to Gojyo. "Don't want to take an early trip to hell then SHUT UP!!!!"  
  
"Maa maa,", said Hakkai, while he turned his head to look at the trio. "We are not that far until."  
  
After hearing "not that far" Gojyo rushed in, "Not far? Considering that it is you talking. How LONG is not that far?"  
  
"Ummmm.", Hakkai paused for a moment and smiled.  
  
"We have about half a day to go I think" he continued with a sweat drop falling from behind his head. From behind two groans followed and Hakkai heard Sanzo mumbled with irritation.  
  
Then he continued, "Anyway, we will soon reach the next town anyway so please don't annoy each other. Besides, I don't think Hakuryuu really can go a lot further anyways ne?"  
  
No-one said anything after that comment not only because they can't answer back but neither Goku or Gojyo want a bullet through their heads. They stayed silent for a long time, all are enjoying the peaceful silent. Correction, all but Goku.  
  
Strange. he thought as he began to look around curiously. Ever since the noise level drop down Goku couldn't help but feel a strangely familiar ki following them even though he wasn't sure if there WAS really someone or something until...  
  
"WATCH OUT!!!", he yelled and dove towards Sanzo when he saw something heading their way.  
  
"whAAA.!!", he yelped as he felt the saru pushed him away into Hakkai and Hakkai lost control of the jeep. He halted the jeep immediately and Hakuryuu transformed back, dropping them all in the process.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BAKASARU!!!!!!!", bellowed Gojyo. "YOU STEPPED ON MY KNEE YOU IDIOT!"  
  
"."  
  
"HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!.Goku???", he paused as he looked at the monkey, who laid still and stare into the woods. He motioned Hakkai to move closer to look.  
  
YOUKAI!! His thoughts were interrupted and headed straight back to the others but stopped when he heard a small gasp coming from Goku.  
  
" What??", Sanzo turned his head but didn't continue because saw more than a douzen youkais heading their way.  
  
"Hmph", was all Sanzo manage to let out before he sprang up to block one of the youkai's attack. Why NOW!! These damn youkais always get in the way. He glanced back at Goku when no-one was looking. By now Gojyo had already joined the heated fight and managed to kill a couple before he turned his head in Sanzo's direction and noticed the flicker of worry in the monk's eyes... Sanzo? Worried? That's new.  
  
On the other hand, Hakkai was concentrating on trying to heal the injured Goku and on the ground next to him was an object. a dagger to be exact.  
  
"Urgh. Sa-an.zo", groaned Goku as he tried to shift his position to sit up but Hakkai pushed him down noticing the bleeding wound at Goku's side.  
  
"Don't move, you'll hurt yourself even more"  
  
"B-but...I.have to.go and help.", Goku struggled in Hakkai's arms.  
  
"Shhh Goku just rest"  
  
"Fine.go Hakkai.", he paused.  
  
"What??"  
  
"Go help them.I'll be fine.please go.", pleaded Goku. Then I can find a way to help Sanzo.  
  
Hakkai thought for the moment and gave up, "Fine Goku", he sighed. "I will help them but you have promise me that you will stay exactly where you are now. Okay". Hakkai headed towards the other two killing one or two youkais in the process. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sanzo was having a hard time fighting those youkais at the edge of the cliff. The monk realised that they were mainly after him. He had narrowly missed dodging an attack coming from his left but a ki blast came his way and saved him.  
  
Hakkai he thought to himself. In a way he was relieved but when he though of his Goku. Yes, HIS Goku, HIS pet and he swore that he would never let anything happen. If something DOES happen he will definitely blame himself for it. He was so lost in his thought he didn't notice a youkai sneak up behind him and raced its arm and ready to strike. When he realised it was too late.  
  
DAMN!!! He thought. His gun was torn away from his hand and he had no time to reach for it. Gojyo and Hakkai were too far away. He clamped his eyes shut and waited for the attack to come.but it never came.  
  
He opened his eyes as he felt a blur went pass him. His eyes widened at what he saw. GOKU!!! His mind screamed as he grabbed the small youkai's hand as he slipped off the edge of the cliff.  
  
"S-S-San.zo.", came Goku's weak reply. Sanzo noticed that he was about to fall unconscious.  
  
"NO GOKU! Try to stay awake okay.", He said soothingly. "Please, we will get you up okay". Goku's eyes slightly and looked straight into Sanzo's eyes and then he did something Sanzo wasn't expecting at that moment in time...he smiled his warm smile and mumbled something loud enough for only Sanzo to hear. Sanzo's eyes widened up in surprise. Goku used the opportunity to let go of Sanzo's hand and fell down the cliff. He closed his eyes and the last thing he heard was Sanzo shouting his name then he was enveloped by darkness. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki so don't kill me. *hehe*  
  
Chapter- 02:  
  
Sanzo sat there shocked. Gojyo and Hakkai had already finished off the rest of the youkais and turned around to stare at him. Sanzo couldn't move any of his muscles as he felt warm tears making their way down his face. Goku. his mind screamed. He then thought of Goku's last words.  
  
"I love you Sanzo"  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~Sanzo's Point of view "NO GOKU! Try to stay awake okay.", I said soothingly. "Please, we will get up okay". Goku opened his eyes slightly and looked straight into my eyes and then he did something I wasn't expecting at that moment in time...he smiled his warm smile and mumbled something loud enough so that I could only hear.  
  
"I love you Sanzo", He whispered. ~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~  
  
Gojyo and Hakkai stared at the monk for atleast a minute. They too were shocked at the scene that just played in front of their eyes and they couldn't do anything about it. They were speechless. Gojyo gathered himself together and motioned Hakkai to approach the monk. Hakkai hesitated but slowly dragged his foot towards Sanzo with his arms forward as if Sanzo would collapse any moment. He halted as Sanzo rose to his feet and headed towards Jiipuu. His face was hidden but he was visibly shaking.  
  
"Goku can't be dead. it's just. not possible.", was all Sanzo said. Why did you have to do that to protect me Goku? He thought sadly. I don't deserve your love.  
  
"S-Sanz-zo.", Hakkai stuttered. No answer. He walked straight passed Hakkai without a word and at that point Gojyo was loosing it. His anger boiled up to its limit at the disgraceful sight of the monk. He grabbed Sanzo by his collar and screamed,  
  
"What the HELL is wrong with you?! Why are you being so stubborn?! Drop the act will you?! How could Goku be alive?! I know the Saru is tough but.but.". No reply came but his only response was that he shut his eyes and listened.  
  
  
  
Sanzo. his eyes snapped opened when he heard his saru's call and he moved over and climbed into Jiipuu.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's not dead. I can hear his call", was all Sanzo said. Gojyo removed his hand, sighed and climbed into the back seat. Hakkai watched the commotion and smiled, Sanzo is really not going to give up and they are going to find Goku.  
  
  
  
  
  
BANG!!!! A bullet went past Hakkai's head, "are you coming or not?", Sanzo snapped. "If you would rather stay here.", he raised his gun to level with the other two "I will make sure that you will remain here forever." Sweat drops appear behind Gojyo and Hakkai's head and Hakkai hurried onto Jipuu without another word. Jiipuu squeaked once and set off back down the cliff path with a flicker of hope in their minds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: sorry about the short chapter. I'll *try* to make them longer. Please R&R. Thanks 


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
A/N: Sorry about Sanzo being a little off character guys and all of the grammar mistakes... Sorry again for making this chapter soooo short.  
  
Chapter- 03:  
  
Kazeon Bosatsu looked at the small boy injured in her arms and sighed.  
  
~*~*~Flashback~*~*~  
  
Kazeon Bosatsu looked down at the Sanzo ikkou and frowned. They were wasting their time fighting each other and constantly fighting youkais. She watched them silently as Son Goku jumped in front of Konzen and got that big wound on his side. Son Goku. She watched Son Goku's stubbornness and a small smile appeared on her face.  
  
500 years but nothing has never changed she thought. At first she planned to watch but as soon as she saw Goku head towards Konzen and got himself off the cliff. She got off her throne with her mind repeating bakasaru over and over again. She teleported to Goku and used her powers to prevent Goku from hitting the ground hard, thus saving his life. She couldn't do anything to heal any wounds on his body so she took him to the nearest cottage and left him there for the owner to care.  
  
~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~  
  
She knew that this challenge was one of their tests that they have to go through and they have to find their own way out (or that it was just fun for her to watch). She put him in front of the cottage door, stood up and before she teleported back she gave Goku a worried glance and whispered good luck, Son Goku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sanzo couldn't sit still on his seat. He was agitated about Goku. Gojyo and Hakkai didn't know what to do so they sat there in silence also worried about Goku. They all pray for him to be alive and well so they can have their annoying bakasaru back.  
  
"Okay everyone", Hakkai spoke suddenly, bringing the other two out of their thoughts. "We are approaching the town underneath the uhhh.cliffside." Sanzo hid his determination and remained still.  
  
I'm coming Goku, I will not leave you alone any longer, I'm coming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please read and review! Thanks! Goku_chan2002 


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: I own nothing. zilch! Got that! Hehe. on with the story.  
  
Chapter- 04: Where am I?? Goku thought as he tried to breakthrough the darkness that enveloped him. He couldn't breath. He felt like there were a tonne of bricks on his chest. A sweet smell came through to his senses. He forced his eyes open and took a deep breath and a soothing voice errupted his train of thought.  
  
"So I see that you're child, here drink all of this", the voice offered. He accepted the drink and turned his head towards the voice. Next to him sat an old woman. She gave him a warm smile and took the empty mug off him. He looked down at himself and noticed that he was bandaged up tightly.  
  
"Where am I?", he questioned.  
  
"you my dear child are at my cottage at the bottom of the cliff. Do you mind telling what happened to you?"  
  
"I.I don't remember an.anything about myself.nothing at all", he stuttered.  
  
"Well child", the old lady thought for a moment, smiled and continued, "you can live with me until you find yourself again. Does that sound good to you child?"  
  
"Yes, thank you so much, I.I don't know how I will repay-", she puts a finger on his mouth and said, "shhh, it's alright. Just rest." He lie back down to the bed and shut his eyes and was pulled back to the welcoming darkness.  
  
~*~*~Dream~*~*~  
  
Goku ran through the endless darkness. His body felt cold as the shadow slowly ate him. He panicked and kept running.  
  
Help! Someone, anyone!! His mind cried. He kept running but due to exhaustion he fell.  
  
  
  
Help please he pleaded. The shadow advanced and took him in but.suddenly there was a flash of blinding light. Goku puts a hand to shield his eyes and through the gap of his hand he saw a shadow of a man walking his way. Goku can just make out the man's looks but wasn't recognisable. The man extended his hand and whispered Goku. The boy reached his hand towards the shadowy figure and as soon as he accepts the hand they were enveloped in a flash of light. The last thing he heard was.  
  
~*~*~End Dream~*~*~  
  
  
  
He woke up in cold sweat. He thought of the mysterious man in his dream and wondered how important the man was in his life. He guessed that Goku was his name. He got out of bed and headed out of the door. The old lady was sitting on a small rocking knitting. He cleared his throat and went to her.  
  
"Hello dear", she motioned him to an armchair opposite her. He thanked her and sat down. There was a small silence, Goku decided to tell her about her dream.  
  
"You know, I just had a dream and well."  
  
"Yes"  
  
He went on telling her about how he was running through the darkness and he described the shadowy figure in the bright light and how the man called him Goku.  
  
"hmmm, the description you said sounds familiar to a monk. what do you call them", she paused for a moment. "Oh yes, a Sanzo Hoshi." She saw a puzzled look on his face and continued, "A Sanzo Hoshi is a well.I don't know too much about them. All I know is that they are high ranked monks and there are not many of them. Another thing dear, I presume Goku is your name so I will address you as that", the old lady spoke after a small period of silence.  
  
"Yea, Goku"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Please R&R 


	5. Chapter five

Chapter- 05: The Sanzo-ikkou minus Goku arrived at the town and were exhausted. They have decided to find a place to stay and ask for information tomorrow morning. That night Sanzo sat near the window at looked up at the stars. It was unusually quiet without Goku. He could not sleep and he refused to eat. During dinner he smoked a lot more than he usually does. Hakkai tried to stop him but he ended up nearly having a hole at the side of his head so he retreated. He sighed and decides to go to bed because they have a big day tomorrow. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day the old lady asks Goku to go into the market and buy some food supplies for both of them. She told him that there was a Sanzo Hoshi in town with two other companions. So he headed off to town already looking forward to dinner and hoping to find out more about himself. He entered the market and looked at the list. He kept walking. He was so lost in thought he bumped into someone. He picked himself off the ground brushed the dirt off but didn't look up at the person in front of him.  
  
"Sorry-", he started.  
  
"KUSO! Watch where you are going will you-u", the person stopped as Goku looked straight into the man's eyes. Violet met gold for a moment.  
  
"I'm s-sor-ry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I-I.", he said uncertainly. He stopped in surprised as the man grabbed him and took hugged him tightly.  
  
"Excuse me sir.ummm what are you doing??", Goku questioned uncertainly. He tried to pull away but the man wouldn't let him go.  
  
"G-Goku?", the man stuttered. His grip loosened. Goku took that opportunity to break away and picked up his bag. He glanced at the man for a brief moment before he ran away.  
  
"Goku!!", another voice shouted but Goku ignored it.  
  
What was that?! He wondered and headed back to the cottage. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sanzo walked down the market. Where could the saru be? He thought to himself. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that he was about to bump into someone.and he did.  
  
"KUSO! Watch where you are going will you-u", he stopped as soon as he saw the person in front of him.  
  
GOKU!!!! Without a second thought Sanzo grabbed the boy into his arms. The boy's body stiffened.  
  
"Excuse me sir.ummm what are you doing??"  
  
"G-Goku?", he manage to speak out. He was shocked at the boy's question. He loosened his grip a little due to the lack of energy. The next thing he knew was that Goku was running away from him. Away.  
  
NO!! Goku!! His mind shouted but he couldn't move. His mouth couldn't form the words so he just sat there numb.  
  
Gojyo and Hakkai were standing infront of Sanzo buying some food but didn't notice the commotion until Gojyo turned around in time to see the monk on his knees and Goku about 5 metres away running. He can here the monk mumble the saru's name. He tapped Hakkai on his shoulder and pointed at Goku's direction then at Sanzo. Hakkai's eyes went wide open. He told Gojyo to take care of the monk and he set off to follow Goku. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: There you go! I updated two chapters so it would be too short! Hope you like it. Please R&R. 


	6. Chapter six

A/N: Here you go people!!! Phew!!! Sorry for the short length! I'm trying! But it doesn't seem to get any longer! Well, hey anyways.  
  
Disclaimer: Saiyuki doesn't belong to me. blah blah.  
  
On with the story.  
  
Chapter- 06: Goku entered the cottage exhausted. He set the groceries down on the wooden table in the kitchen and collapsed back in a chair. His thoughts reverted back to the event earlier and wondered who that man was. He was very familiar yet like a complete stranger. He sighed as the old lady came in. He mumbled a hello.  
  
"Hello Goku dear, how was shopping? Did you have enough time to explore the rest of the town today?", she smiled at him.  
  
"You know, I ran into this strange man in the market. He looked very familiar but I didn't know what to do! He just GRABBED me and hugged me for NO reason. Don't you think that it's weird?"  
  
She was silent for a moment then said, "You should rest dear. It has been a long day. You need time to think. Go to bed if you want and I'll call when dinners ready".  
  
He thanked her and walked up the stairs. He got on to his bed and instantly fell into a deep sleep. He didn't notice a man retreat back into the shadows after watching the boy sleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hakkai entered the inn they were staying and sighed. That boy was definitely Goku. Who else would have golden eyes and a limiter on their head other than Goku himself. He walked into their room and saw Sanzo on the bed and Gojyo at the table silent. Hakkai raised an eyebrow at the scene and noticed a small hole on the wall about a foot near Gojyo's head. He chuckled before clearing his throat, causing the other two to look at his direction.  
  
"I know where he lives and if any of you are interested I will guide you there tomorrow. Now all of you get some sleep". That was the last thing said that night. Gojyo rushed to his mattress and stayed there. Sanzo closed his eyes without a comment. Hakkai smiled walked slowly to his mattress. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning they woke up early, packed and got into Jiipuu. It rained, much to Sanzo's disappointment, but they all had determined looks on their faces. Sanzo tried to hide it but his expression was the most obvious. After a half hour drive out of town they reached a small cosy-looking cottage. Hakkai jumped out of Jiipuu and knocked on the door and spoke,  
  
"Excuse me uhh. we are travellers and we are looking for a place to stay as it's raining", he stopped and glanced at Sanzo. Sanzo nodded in response.  
  
"YES! Just a minute!!", came an old female voice. A minute later the door opened revealing a small old lady. She paused at the sight of Hakkai and turned her head to look at the other two in the Jeep. Her eyes stopped at Sanzo for a brief moment and scanned him before she said,  
  
"Come in! Make yourselves comfortable. There are some towels in the cupboard to dry yourself. Help yourself, I'll go make you some tea." With that she headed for the kitchen. Gojyo looked around the living room and said,  
  
"Hey Hakkai! Are you sure that Goku stays here now?"  
  
"Hai, I followed him here yesterday and-", he was cut off by the old lady's entrance.  
  
"Here you go.", she set the tray onto the table and continued, "Goku will be home from the woods in no time. When he gets back he will help you with your room". No one said anything at that comment until the old lady spoke again, "You are a Sanzo Houshi aren't you. You might be able to help Goku's little problem then-", she stopped abruptly as the front door opened revealing an extremely wet boy, soaked with mixtures of mud and water. He was holding a protected bundle in his arms. "I brought some firewood back from the forest and I-HACHOO!" He sneezed. "Damn I must have developed a cold-", he stopped as he looked at the three strangers sitting with a towel and a cup of tea in their hands. Violet met gold for the second time in two days.  
  
"YOU!", he shouted as he looked at Sanzo before looking at Gojyo and Hakkai.  
  
"I see you've met", the old lady said smiling at the group. She handed Goku a towel and carried the empty tray back to the kitchen. Goku proceeded onto drying himself whilst saying,  
  
"If you would follow me in a minute I will show you to you room". He dropped his towel onto the table before heading out. He stopped as someone grabbed him by his wrist.  
  
"Oi! Where do you think you're going? We still have to talk!", the red haired kappa asked, with a vein forming on his head. Goku glared at the three men and yanked his hand away. He walked through the door and to a room at the end of the small corridor, unlocked it and said,  
  
"Here's your room, call me if you need anything. I am in the room opposite you", he said quietly and continued, "try not to go out at into the forest at night, there are many youkais out there hunting".  
  
He went into his own room and shut the door quietly, leaving the three travellers in the corridor. Goku sat on his bed and sighed. Why was he getting such a big headache! He felt like he couldn't disagree with the monk, also he cannot refuse to return a smile to that green eyed man. He always had the urge to fight the red haired man. He didn't know why. It.It just feels right, like it's not the first time.  
  
"Urgh!! I have to stop thinking about this!!! It's driving me crazy!", he laid down in bed and instantly fell asleep dreaming of the mysterious man. his sun. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter: 7- Gyukuumen Koushu sat at her throne and frowned. Nothing is going the way she wanted and the stupid Sanzo-ikkou in her path. She came out of her thoughts and saw Ni entering the room. He looked at her and smiled, "I have news for you". With that he pulled out a small piece of paper. He went up to her and whisper into her ears. Her eyes widened, "interesting". ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Homura paced back and forward, he was getting impatient. He had been calm waiting for Goku's powers to reach it's peak but it's taking too much time! He reached for his sword and swung it a few times then he sighed. He was getting extremely bored and he needed something interesting to brighten things up. At that moment Zenon and Shien entered in silence and walked up to Homura.  
  
"What do you want? I hope it's good news", he said in a warning tone. The other two looked at each other and Shien nodded and so Zenon began, "There are rumours going around between the youkais and it concerns Son Goku and I thought you might be interested".  
  
"Enlighten me", he said quietly. "and make it quick."  
  
"Son Goku has lost his memory". With this Homura raised his eyebrows. Interesting.he thought then maybe I should visit him in a few days, don't you think so Son Goku and a small evil grin played on his lips. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: There you go! For now. I'll find time to upload the rest. please read and review. and thank you to all the reviewers! You all really make me happy! 


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter: 08-  
  
A week has past since they found Goku. Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai stayed at the old lady's home as they wanted Goku back. They help to do chores (except Sanzo of course). Sanzo tried his best to approach Goku at times but he always gets interrupted by something or someone. Goku was hanging up the clean clothes in the sun whilst he did so he glanced up quickly at the sun and thought of Sanzo. Why does he remind me so much of the sun! even in my dreams- his eyes widen at the thought. Could it possibly be him? The mysterious man who haunts me in my dreams. He jerked out of his thoughts when he saw Sanzo approaching him.  
  
"Hey Sar- uh.Goku", Sanzo greeted. "How are you doing?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
"Fine", was the only reply. Sanzo could have sworn that he heard uncertainty in his voice. He stood there and watch Goku for a moment. It hurts to see Goku so. well, un-Goku like. He missed the innocent smile the boy always wore, his laugh, his positive attitude. He also had to admit, much to his surprise, he missed Goku's complains about hunger. He felt like he was about to break. Tears form in his eyes then.  
  
"Goku", Sanzo reached out to grab Goku at his shoulders and brought him closer. "I can't stand seeing you like this any longer. I want the old Son Goku back.I-I'll do what it takes to get you back-"  
  
"Oh, how touching but I'm afraid that is impossible Konzen."  
  
Sanzo released Goku and looked at the direction of the voice. It was Homura. He was wearing a clearly amused look on his face much to Sanzo's disgust.  
  
"My name is NOT Konzen and what on earth do you want now Homura?", Sanzo bellowed whilst pushing Goku behind him protectively. Goku himself was confused. That man was familiar in some ways but it was definitely not a good thing.  
  
"Nothing much really. I just came to visit my precious Goku". He disappeared for a second and reappeared behind Goku (pushing Sanzo out of the way in process). Goku let out a small yelp as Homura puts his arms around his waist, brings his free hand up to Goku's chin and moved himself closer to Goku's face and whispered into his ears (loud enough for Sanzo to hear).  
  
"Well, well, well. I never expect to see you in this condition Son Goku", he caressed Goku's face softly and possessively. Goku struggled with all his might but Homura's grip was too strong. Homura smirked at that and pressed his lips against Goku's. Too shocked to move, Goku went limp in his arms.  
  
Sanzo watched the scene play over and over again in front of him. He couldn't move any where so all he could do was watch. As soon as he saw Homura kiss his "precious" Goku he leaped towards Homura with all his might but he was too late. Homura disappeared and reappear on to a tree about four metres away, still holding Goku in his hands causing Sanzo heading head first towards the washing line and every thing collapse on him, thus injuring himself.  
  
"G-Goku-u snap out of it" Sanzo painfully whispered. He pulled himself up from the mess, took his gun out and aimed it at Homura. I will not loose him again. Not this time.  
  
"Let him go bastard", and pulled the trigger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gojyo and Hakkai were washing dishes and cleaning kitchen, much to Gojyo's disgust. As everyone would know, Gojyo would prefer to do something else at that exact moment. He kept complaining/swearing under his breath. Hakkai laughed at Gojyo's attitude with understanding.  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't complain. If Sanzo catches you complaining." Hakkai smiled at the thought.  
  
"Oy oy! Shut up already Hakkai. If bouzo hears you, he WILL come back in and that would be YOUR fault-", his sentence was cut short by the sound of a gunshot. He put down the plate he was holding and saw the old woman came out saying, "what's going on?" Hakkai told her to stay inside for safety and ran towards the front door with Gojyo following closely behind. They made it just in time to see Sanzo on his knees looking up towards Homura who's standing on the tree with Goku hanging limply in his arms!  
  
"What the-", Gojyo swore. What's wrong with him? Why isn't the saru fighting back!! Hakkai threw a ki blast towards Homura but he dodged it with ease.  
  
"Hmm, I see your other friends have arrived", he shifted Goku a little bit before continuing, "but I won't stay here and chat as I have more important things to attend to, ne? Goku". He caressed Goku's face once more before disappearing and leaving only one sentence ringing in their ears.  
  
"Son Goku's mine and he always will be"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	9. Chapter nine

A/N: GOD!!!! I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A LOOOOOOOOOOONG TIME. THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS OFTEN AS POSSIBLE NOW. (I EMPHASIZE THE WORD "TRY").  
  
Goku_chan2002  
  
Chapter: 09- ~*~*~At Homura's castle~*~*~ (what was it called again? Is it even a castle?) Drip. Drip. Drip. was all Goku heard after he had woken up in the darkness of this place. He was exhausted, his shoulder ached from the freezing cold chains bounding him to the wall, what else could go wrong?! He struggled to get free but the chains only bound him tighter.  
  
"Urgh! Damn it! Why do I always get into this mess-", he paused always! He thought to himself Where did that come from?  
  
"Ah, I see you're awake. How are you feeling Son Goku?"  
  
"Whaa?", he scanned through the darkness and saw Homura approaching with a smirk fixed on his face. He moved up closer to Goku until he was about a couple of inches away. He cupped Goku's chin in his hand and said, "You know, you grew since the first time I saw you in the fields 500 years ago. Yes, you and your power". He pushed Goku's bangs away from his eyes, looked deep into the gold pool the boy possessed and laughed before he started chanting something.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I watched the man, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Homura, coming towards me. I tried the best I could to move and get away but it was useless. Homura raised his hand and cupped my chin and forced me to look up straight into the mismatched pair of eyes. I was lost in the gaze, I couldn't bring up the energy to even say a single word. Man! I hate the way that man stared at me, like he's mocking my present condition. I think I also saw possessiveness and concern in his eyes but I must be hallucinating. He started to chant something under his breath and darkness started to envelope me. Even though I couldn't move, inside I panicked. The darkness was eating me away like it did in my dreams and there's no 'Sun' to help me escape this time.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Homura stopped chanting and watched silently and patiently as Goku struggled in his trance-like state trying to get free from his very own nightmares and smiled. Bringing Son Goku to his side would be easy.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goku heard many voices around him. They were all taunting him and insulting him. He didn't recognise any of them but they were definitely directed to him with hatred and disgust.  
  
"You're a disgrace!"  
  
"You don't belong here! Pest!"  
  
YAMERO!!!! His mind screamed, but the voices continued.  
  
"Why did Konzen-sama bring in this piece of filth and CARED for him?"  
  
Urusai!!! His mind shouted. Who's Konzen?! What are you talking about?!  
  
"Baka saru!"  
  
"Gaki"  
  
"You are useless!"  
  
"Weak, worthless and pathetic imbecile!"  
  
"We hate you!"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
Then came Sanzo's cold voice "Why would I love YOU? You mean nothing to me. I should have left you at that cave and never freed you!". These words repeated in Goku's head over and over again as he felt warm tears making their way down his face.  
  
"No! S-Sanz-zo san!" The voices died down and he sobbed until.  
  
"If this place was the deepest depths of Hell-", what? He searched frantically for the source of the voice, then a scene appeared before him. He saw himself locked up and chained in a mountain. What's this! What am I doing there? Then the scene continued showing him glancing up at the sun with an expression full of loneliness and sorrow whilst the voice, his voice echoed in his head.  
  
"If this place was the deepest depths of Hell, I would never thought of wanting the Sun."  
  
"If this place was the deepest depths of Hell, I would never have to know about both freedom and loneliness."  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stop ONEGAI!!! His mind pleaded.  
  
The last voice he heard was Homura's voice, "Son Goku, because your 'beloved' Konzen and friends dumped you, left you and pushed you away to me. I will make you belong to me, your powers and strength, your soul, your body and your heart will be mine forever. Show them who you really are. Seiten Taisei Son Goku". There was a flash of light and the scene shifted back to eternal darkness. Then cold pale golden eyes snapped open.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	10. AN: I need HELP! I STILL can't think of ...

Hey everyone! Thanks to the people who reviewed this story. Right now, I need help with thinking of a name of this story. if you have any ideas. PLEASE TELL ME! I need it. THANKS!!!  
  
Goku_chan2002 


End file.
